The Series of Random Oneshots
by RemoteControl13
Summary: Mostly Mario.
1. Face the Weird

Oneshot 1: Rainbow Spaghetti

Mario was farting rainbows after eating spaghetti.

He was rainbowing it up from there. He never used his feet again. He only farted there.

He was eating a lot of spaghetti and kept farting all day. Week. Month.

Tom Nook was visiting because he wanted to profit off of Spaghetti... Then he saw Mario.

A Rainbow trail follows the behind of Mario. Yasker (a Blue Bandit OC of PikapowerX10 with Magic) and Dave (Yellow toad OC of PIKAPOWERX10 with Mecha Blaster hand) were laughing all day.

The Rainbow attracted a random amount of tourists. Nyan Cat, Smeargle, a bunch of Rainbow Puffles, Kirby, Mr. Rainbow, and a random glowing sprite town. Toad Town was running around panicking.

Of course it makes Wario attracted to the Tourists. He got a stand and was selling Spaghetti. He's selling them for 50 Coins each plate. You might think this was Highway Robbery, but they did get rainbow gas. They randomly did a Light Show in the sky.

Wario's Eyes got burnt. The Toads were screaming thinking it was an Alien Invasion. And Mario? He just stopped farting rainbows. And the other people left too, stealing Wario's money.

"MY MONEY!"

"Waaah!"

Oneshot 2: Opposite Day

Sonic's running faster than he usually does.

Pikachu's been fighting in a brawl with Pidgey and Dugtrio.

Kirby's been eating stuff.

Mario was wearing his clothes.

Sky and Dylan (Pokemon OCs belonging to PikapowerX10. Species of Skamory and Tediursa) were flying around.

Suddenly... Opposite Day.

Sonic's stuck in Slow motion. Amy caught up with him and hugged him. Sonic couldn't run fast to get away. Instead he ran slowly, and Amy actually stopped hugging him, bored.

Pikachu's Thunderbolts are being deflected by Pidgey. They hit Dugtrio's Third Head.

Pidgey's Using Fly on Dugtrio. He used Earthquake, and it hit Pidgey... While 50 Feet in the air.

Pikachu's using thunderbolt. Dugtrio's using Earthquake. Dugtrio Fainted while Pikachu's unharmed. Then Pidgey hit the ground. It got the same effects of a missed hi-jump kick.

The food Kirby's trying to eat is now eating him. Irony.

Mario's clothes suddenly dissa- OK WE ARE IN A T STORY, NO TIME FOR M STUFF.

Dylan's now carrying Sky around while flying. Sky's completely flightless.

And at this point, that's all.


	2. Move it!

-Oneshot 3: The Eye of the Bomber-

"..."

"..."

"So... I heard you went on a date with Waddle Dee."

"No I didn't. You did."

"You're talking to yourself in the mirror man."

Lucas looked at the mirror. He saw Poppy Bro Jr. Talking to himself.

"I mean, she is cute, but I'm not her type."

"Come on buddy, you got the eye of the tiger."

"Yeah, your right."

-Song... Credit to Survivor for inspiration.-

"Rising up, back on the meat~ did my fame, took my dances~"

"Rode the essence, now I'm back in elite~ Just a boy and his will to thrive~!"

"So many tines~ It happens too past~ You change your passion in story~!"

"Don't lose your grip on the dreams going fast~!"

"You must light just to keep them a thrive~!"

"It's the-EYE OF THE BOMBER! It's he chill of the bright! Rising up for the challenge of the hider!"

"And the last known survivors start to make some bright! And the watching us over with the EYE- of the Bomber!"

Lucas taps on Poppy Bro Jr.'s shoulder. "AH! DAMMIT!"

"But apparently not the eye of the Eyesight."

Once again, we give credit to Survivor. We only take credit for some words we swapped... Again, this is just for entertainment purposes only and we have no intention on stealing the song, just for viewing pleasure.

-Oneshot 4: The Lotte Lotte Dance-

"WHAT THE CRAP?!"

Black Bomberman was stepping trying to avoid Blue Bomberman's Coffee Bombs. White Bomberman just stood there, watching.

"STOP IT MAN! I'M SERIOUS! CAN YOU EVEN HEAR ME?!"

-meanwhile in Blue Bomberman's vision-

'Huh. The invisible headphones work so well...'

-back in third person-

"GAH!"

Pink walked in. "What's going on?"

"Blue's throwing coffee cups at Black, and I'm watching him avoid them like he was dancing."

"Wow. I should video tape this."

Suddenly, Blue changed motion. Black was getting cups thrown at the sides of his. He was suddenly thrown Cups where he caught it. This motion made the motion of Caramelldansen. Suddenly, Blue threw them in a "Feet-Hand-Feet-Hand" and so on. This made Gangnam style. Then he went hyper and threw all of them. Black was literally dancing... And awkward poses came along. Here's the moments in the Hole In the Wall fashion Black had to dodge.

-The Butt Fling-

-The Girlish Pout-

-The Kirby-

-Freddy Fazbear-

-Fish on hook-

-The Metapod-

-IMA banana-

-The Grandpa-

-The Spongebob-

-Zee Turnabout-

-Hokey Pokey dance-

Almost every Bomberman and Bomberwoman are watching this. (BTW YAOI IF YOU THINK PINK LIKES WHITE)

-Oneshot 5: Objection!-

"OBJECTION!"

-Oneshot 6: Plot of Kirby Squeak Sauad-

"WHERE'S MY CAKE?!"


End file.
